Getting Caught
by Flying Horror
Summary: Vlad is visiting the Fentons, when Danny gives him a proposition he can't refuse. However, when they're just in the middle of things, they experience an unexpected interruption. Will both halfas get caught with their pants down, or will they escape?


_Hello everyone, long-time reader here, first time fic writer. I've been a fan of Danny Phantom for about, I'd say 4 years now, and I haven't stopped since. My real forte though is art, so again I apologize if this isn't that great. This is, also, partially dedicated to my good friend Noroi C: Not only has she been a great inspiration, but an awesome friend and very encouraging too. This is for you~!_

_Warning: This fic contains graphic male/male situations, if you don't like it, don't read. Seriously, flaming it pointless so don't bother._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Getting Caught.**

Danny gazed up from the bed, panting deeply and running a hand down his pale chest. The teen's boxers tented slightly with his already growing arousal, begging his lover silently to touch him. Said lover was standing, shocked and motionless in the doorway at the sight before him, swallowing thickly, "D-aniel-what are you doing-?" Vlad asked, a tremor in his voice. The younger halfa let out a needy groan, his hand sliding down the waist band of his under pants, stroking himself slowly, "Vlad... I need you, please... "

The older halfa chewed his bottom lip then, shutting the door quickly behind him and locking it, "Your parents are right downstairs-!" Vlad hissed, "You were the one complaining about keeping our relationship a secret-why are...you..." he quickly trailed off when Danny, with a mischievous smirk, phased off his boxers, legs open to leave absolutely nothing to the imagination, "We'll just have to be quiet, won't we?" the teen purred all too seductively, prodding a finger against his hole to tease the billionaire watching him.

Vlad was unbuttoning and practically tearing off his own jacket and shirt within minutes, muttering under his breath, "We're going to get caught you know. Your parents are going to toss me out, and forbid us from ever seeing each other again," but despite his words, he was already crawling over the bed, leaning down and kissing the boy fiercely, grinding his own clothed hips against Danny's bare own with a deep growl.

Danny was pressed down into the mattress, already letting out desperate whimpers, fingers trailing down and un-zipping the billionaire's pants. "Mmm, you can do a lot better without this," the teen gave a mischievous giggle. Vlad grunted, sitting up and just pulling the damn things off, his own undergarments followed next, tossed carelessly to the floor. Once completely nude, Vlad pressed their bare bodies together, letting out a sharp gasp at the feeling of hot flesh against hot flesh. Danny squirmed and cried out, "Vlad-oh God I can't take it, just fuck me hard-right now!"

The billionaire couldn't possibly ignore his lover's heated request, his own member lurched and pulsed with desire, and in one swift movement, he buried himself into the teen's tight, wet hot body, making him scream. The older halfa muffled the sound, crushing their lips together and sliding in his tongue as he began to thrust deep and hard into his younger lover, who clung to him desperately, moving as if electrified for the sweet, painful and pleasurable friction the older halfa bestowed on his body. The sounds of their pants, moans and the bed creaking however, drowned out any sound outside the room, especially that of feet bounding up the stairs, right towards them.

"V-MAN! DANNY! Dinner's ready, so-what the-!?" Jack had suddenly burst in, and blinked with stark confusion at the scene before him. All over the floor around Danny's bed, clothes tossed haphazardly, and not just his son's, but Vlad's too! As Jack's eyes followed the trail and looked up at the bed, he saw that, it was completely empty. The trail of clothes ended there, but there was no one in the bed, "Huh, weird," Jack said to himself, glancing around the room.

Meanwhile on the bed, unknown to the rotund ghost hunter, two invisible halfas were trying very hard to not give away where they were, or most of all what they were doing. Danny was holding back tiny squeaks of frustration and desire, feeling Vlad just sit there, pushed so deep inside, he could feel the man's pulse. Vlad was having just as hard a time, focusing on keeping himself invisible, and from pounding into the teen below him, despite the lack of visibility for them both. He looked over his shoulder, glaring at the oaf as he looked around Danny's room, hating the man even more for unknowingly walking in on them in mid-coitous.

"Jack honey, what's taking so long-?" and just then, when the two halfas didn't think the nightmare could possibly get worst, Maddie stepped in. Jack shrugged, after looking under a rug as if they'd magically be under there, "No idea, Danny and Vladdie's clothes are here, but they're both just gone." This answer obviously disturbed Maddie, and soon she joined in the search too.

The billionaire cursed mentally at their terrible luck as both ghost hunters began to investigate the room, and if that weren't irritating enough, he couldn't see it but he could tell Danny was on the verge of snickering. 'Little brat,' Vlad thought to himself, he thought the teen could use a good punishment to shut him up and with a wicked grin, gave the slightest thrust. Danny tensed around him instantly, swallowing a surprised gasp, Vlad could feel it and even if the tightening made him almost lose it he felt a small bit of triumph.

Danny glared up at the invisible halfa above him, craving payback he squeezed a little harder, and he felt Vlad shudder above him. A challenge was issued, even with the teen's parents in the room, Vlad had to meet it or admit defeat in the bedroom. The older halfa, taking a deep breath began to thrust, slow, achingly slow into the teen below him while trying so hard not to make a sound. The teen clenched his teeth, trying not to scream as he began to move with the thrusts, forgetting completely about their earlier pride and resigning himself to enjoy it.

"Jack... did you hear that-?" Maddie asked when she thought she heard the slightest hitch of breath. Jack shook his head, "No-why?" Maddie shrugged and sighed, "Honey, they're not in here. Maybe they changed and went out when we weren't looking?" she suggested, heading for the door. Jack was about to do the same, when just then he stopped, when he thought he heard a creak, "...maybe you're on to something Maddie?" he said, when he turned to look at the bed again.

Danny was losing it, Vlad had picked up speed, pinning into the bed and pounding into him over and over. He was getting closer and closer to orgasm as the pleasure was almost unbearable, and Vlad too fought valiantly to hold on too. Neither were exactly too aware either, of Jack approaching the bed cautiously, with an ecto-blaster drawn. Vlad was close-so close he could feel it, coiling in his stomach, he moved so desperate with his lover while still keeping them unseen, he could feel the inner walls tighten all around him, and Danny was soon seeing stars. The teen was the first to reach that exquisite plateau when he arched off the bed, and inexplicably he screamed.

"GOTCHA!" Jack said in triumph and unleashed a blast at the bed, expecting the spirits possessing it to appear. Instead however, he only singed the bed sheets. Badly. And whatever was there moments before, was now gone. "Nuts, I thought I had some real ghosts, Maddie," he sighed in defeat and his wife put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Meanwhile downstairs in the lab, Danny and Vlad were both on the cold metal floor, panting and sweaty and not exactly from their earlier activties, "Man, that was close," Danny gasped out as he sat up, blushing down at the mess on, and inside his body from moments before. "Entirely too close Daniel, if I didn't phase us down here, we'd have been discovered," Vlad said rather firmly, but he had to admit it was partially his fault, "We should head up to the bathroom and get cleaned up for dinner. Your parents will wonder where we were." the billionaire said and Danny nodded grimly in agreement.

Some time later, after a quick shower Danny and Vlad made their way downstairs, at long last, for dinner. The two halfas were thankful there were little questions about their absence, though Vlad winced, he could just see the accusations in Jazz's eyes and tried to ignore it. "You know Danny, I wouldn't sleep on your bed tonight if I were you," Jack suddenly brought up, making Danny's heart stop and he swallowed, "Uh, why's that dad...?" The teen asked slowly. His father looked thoughtful, "It's the weirdest thing, while you and V-man were out, there was some ghosts in your room! They threw around your clothes and... ugh, I think they were um, using your bed." At this Vlad burst out laughing, and Danny sunk into his chair with a mad blush, and nothing more of the subject was brought up for the rest of the night.

End.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ahh that was my fic, please review and tell me what you think. Try to go a little easy, this is my first fanfic really, and if it sucks, I'm already aware ^^; Thank you for reading!_


End file.
